prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enrique Torres
|birth_place = Santa Ana, California |death_date = |death_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = 1946 |retired = }} Enrique Torres (July 25, 1922–September 10, 2007) was a Mexican-American professional wrestler, the oldest three Torres brothers in wrestling, and a major star in the late 1940s and 1950s. Personal Background Torres was married to Maria in 1938. They had one daughter, Helen, born in December 1939. They also had a son, Enrique (Tony), born in November 1940. Later Torres married Rachel in 1950. They had two sons; Allan Enrique, born April 1952, and Jim (James), born June 1956. Enrique married Kata in 1963; Kata and he later moved to Canada ultimately to reside in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, they had forty-four wonderful years together. In his later years Enrique was on kidney dialysis in additional to receiving a kidney transplant in 2006, then suffered a stroke. On September 10, 2007 he died as a resident of the Carewest George Boyack Nursing Home in Calgary. Professional Wrestling Career Torres was born in Santa Ana, California and after a long amateur career entered professional wrestling in 1946 debuting at the Olympic Auditorium and was very successful in the nascent and booming televised wrestling market in the California. He had no gimmicks, however his signature move was a deftly executed Flying Scissors. He used no self given stage name but a Mexican-market newspaper billed him as “La Pantera Negro de Sonora”, or "The Black Panther from Sonora, Mexico," due to his "smooth and lightning-fast moves." He would later be named "The Mexican Adonis." In his first year he won the California version of the world heavyweight championship before losing it to Gorgeous George, only to win it back the following year. In 1952 Torres and then-rival Baron Leone were involved in a case that went all the way to the Santa Monica Superior Court due to two fans claiming they were injured when Leone threw Torres into the crowd. Leone claimed if he was capable of the feat he'd leave wrestling to play for the Southern Cal football team, and the two were exonerated. http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/2007/04/02/3897543.html One of Torres' greatest matches was in February 1953 while he was the reigning Pacific Coast Heavy Weight champion, and he wrestled world heavyweight champion Lou Thesz to a one-hour draw. The gate was a then-record $5000 in Sacramento. He also claimed he Central States championship in 1952 and 1963. Due to his success Torres' brothers Alberto and Ramon wanted to join him in wrestling. Enrique worked with Alberto and Ramon; Rachel, Enrique's second wife, worked to help train Ramon in the various wrestling holds and tactics. In time, with hard work and training in Oakland, CA they received Enrique's blessing and later went on the road. The three went on to be involved in a 'Vachon-Torres Brother War' in Georgia against the Vachon wrestling family. In 1971 Alberto would be the first to die, as a result of a ruptured pancreas. Ramon would later die August 2000 of heart failure. In addition to his singles titles, Torres also held numerous tag team championships teamed with Bobo Brazil, Leo Nomellini, Ronnie Etchison, Johnny Barend, Jess Ortega, and his brothers in the 1950s and 1960s, ranging from Texas to the Central States territory. Enrique and Alberto wrestled a headliner match in Havana, Cuba the night that the Batista regime fell to Castro's rebel army in 1959 and returned to the US with the help of his Promoter, Benny Ginsberg and his connections in Cuba. Enrique retired in 1968 after one last run as a headline star, living in California and Nevada. In 1969 Enrique was asked to make a cameo appearance by Jimmy Lennon, a much loved sports announcer at the Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles for a celebration of twenty-five years of televised wrestling. Enrique later moved with his third wife Kata Calgary, Alberta, Canada. In 2006, a Japanese reporter viisted Calgary, Canada to meet and interview Enrique one last time. Enrique was highly respected and revered as part of the Japan Wrestling Association where he wrestled the Japanese Sumobasho circuit in the 1960s. Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*[[NWA Central States United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Central States version)]] (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Southern Tag Team Championship (10 times) - with Alberto Torres (6) and Ramon Torres (4) :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)]] (5 times) - with Alberto Torres (2) and Ramon Torres (3) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*[[NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 time) - with George Becker *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Bearcat Wright *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*[[NWA Hawaii United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Hawaii version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Alberto Torres *'NWA Los Angeles' :*NWA American Heavyweight Championship (Los Angeles version) (1 time) *'NWA San Francisco' :*NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version) (4 times) :*NWA Pacific Coast Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version) (6 times) - with Gino Garibaldi (1), Leo Nomellini (1), Ramon Torres (1), Ron Etchinson (2), and Sandor Kovacs (1) :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (8 times) - with Leo Nomellini (2), Johnny Barend (1), Bobo Brazil (2), Ronnie Etchison (1), Rip Miller, (1), and Reggie Parks (1) *'Southern California Pro Wrestling Hall of Fame' :*Class of 2010 *'NWA Southwest Sports, Inc.' :*NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Alberto Torres *'Other Titles' :*World Heavyweight Championship (Los Angeles version) (2 times) External links * Profile Category:1922 births Category:1946 debuts Category:2007 deaths Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni